You keep the good ones
by freelancer-babe
Summary: What happens to Tony and Michelle after they leave ctu? RR please :D UPDATED again...


After Tony and Michelle dropped Jack off, they went back to CTU. Just to tell everyone they were leaving. It was hard to believe how many memories this place held. They had spent so many years of their lives here.

_We had met, fallen in love, gotten married, and nearly lost each other! –_Michelle thought as she glanced up from the bullpen. _We were separated, divorced…and brought back together again…_

Although this had been the cause of so much grief, it was hard for her to regret being a part of CTU, because without it, she never would have found Tony and she never would have fallen in love with him.

"Hey" Tony said. He had just gotten back from talking to Buchanan while Michelle was tying up some loose ends. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so, hang on, I'll be right back" She said.

Tony look confused, but she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. She walked over to Bill who had just finished talking to a staff.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" Michelle began. He smiled expectantly, "Bill, I just wanted to thank you…for everything. I know it hasn't been easy for you and…"

"You don't have to say anything," he rubbed her shoulder. "I know"

He smiled warmly, and so did she. She Said goodbye to him and she went to find Tony. She found him with Audrey in a corner. He was holding her and she was crying. Michelle's heart went out to her because she knew how it felt to have lost someone you cared about…or thought you lost…

A few minutes later, they had finished their goodbyes to everyone who had been a part of their lives over the years, even when Tony was director. Tony grabbed Michelle's hand and together they walked out, with everyone watching them leave for the last time.

When they got to the entrance, they turned around and stared at this place that had given them so many, there were countless bad…but you keep the good ones.

The drive back home was taking forever. He would look at her just to make sure she was _really _actually there, and then he'd turn away, just as she turned to look at him.

They were at a traffic light, the music playing calmly in the background. She looked at him for the five hundredth odd time that night. Then he started turning his head, so she looked away again. And as she saw him turn back to the road, she stole a glance, and in one swift move, he leaned over and kissed her, long and sweet. She was shocked and surprised.

'Caught ya,' he whispered, tucking away a strand of her hair. He kissed the tip of her nose gently.

She laughed quietly, 'Lights green,' she replied coyly.

'Shit' he muttered and pulled the gear back into drive finally, to the annoyance of the drivers behind them.

She giggled with amusement as Tony laughed at himself. It felt like old times.

'Wow I love what you've done with the place!'

Tony mocked playfully as he walked back into her house. Well it used to be there house, until they got divorced. There were boxes everywhere.

'I thought it would have been a good idea to put some stuff into storage and get a smaller place, but I never got around to it…' she trailed off.

'You were gunna move out?'

'Too many memories…' she sighed as she looked at him. 'But I was in Seattle a lot, so I didn't really have much time to think about anything, it was better that way…until now' she smiled.

'So what now?' Tony asked, pulling her closer to him.

'I'm gunna try and get some sleep, if it's possible.'

'Doesn't sound like a bad idea,' he laughed.

They brushed up and got ready for bed. Michelle was wearing this long woolen jumper with buttons up the front, and sleeves that were tight but long. She had seen it in a window once and she had had no cash on her so Tony bought it and gave it to her as a present, at dinner the same night. This was after they were married. It reminded her of it, and even though it cost a fortuned, she'd wear it to bed on the coldest nights.

Tony pulled the covers over Michelle and kneeled next to her bed, tucking her hair behind her ear. They just stared into each other's eyes, until Michelle broke the silence.

'I missed you so much,' she said

'I missed you so much more,' he smiled. 'Good night, I love you, sweetheart.'

He brushed her lips gently with his own and got up to leave. She grabbed his hand.

'Where are you going?'

'Spare room…'

'No Tony I need you' she said, 'here with me…'

'You sure?' he said uncertainly, 'I want you to be comfortable with everything.'

'Yeah, I'm sure!' she insisted, 'its been way to long'

So he got in next to her, her legs tucked in between his and her body wrapped inside his arms, safe, he protected her from the world. The way it used to be.

_5 am…_

Michelle woke up on something warm and cuddly. She still couldn't believe he was actually here. And especially at this time of the night, it may well have been a dream…like she had dreamt of this so many times before.

She lifted her head slightly and smiled. She was lying on top of him, he had one arm around her and they were holding hands.

It was raining outside, that always fazed her, but it was always ok when Tony was with her and tonight he was.

It thundered outside and he work up.

'hey' he smiled lazily.

'hi' she said warmly.

'Are you okay?' he asked, pulling her closer, he felt her nod against his chest. 'Good, cuz we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow!'

'We need to talk…'

'Not right now…we will soon, I promise. Everything will be okay.'

'How is that possible? We don't have jobs anymore, there's Jen, we need jobs_?'_

'You'll see, everything will be okay…see you in the morning, I love you.' He said quietly, kissed her forehead and without another word, he left her hanging.

_Yep, _she thought amused, _Tony's back…_


End file.
